


Yakusoku- A Promise

by Ririko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririko/pseuds/Ririko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm embracing your whole body, pulling your face close, and I won't let go so please don't cry, I'll always be with you until the night brightens Always...even if this world rots away...Always...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yakusoku- A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor the English version of Gackt's song "Memories".

They sat together under a quiet clearing near the bone-eater's Well. His arm wrapped around her tin waist while she held another arm in her embrace. They gazed the stars while full moon bathed them with its vanishing light.

He turned his golden eyes away from the stars to the beauty he held next to him, his face softening from its normal cold look as she shyly gave him a soft smile.

"You're going to do the ceremony to put the Shikon no Tama together once again, aren't you?" He asked soft with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Hai, you know it's my duty," She nodded as she turned her eyes away from his, not wanting him to witness the sadness and pain she held in them.

 __

In the middle of the night, while you shine with the vanishing moonlight  
I'll never wake from this dream while you hold my arm  
You smiled softly, even though you knew  
The promise we made can never be fulfilled

"Aa," Was all he said and the clearing became once again quiet, neither of them wanting to speak of what would happen when the tama would become complete for they both knew the answer to that. Kaede, the old village miko had told them the truth of the tama and what would happen once it was completed and wished upon.

She let stretched her hands to the night sky as if she was trying to touch the moon and the stars, before she yawned slightly and closing her blue eyes, falling into a light sleep.

He watched her silently as she slept. She looked so peaceful and so beautiful that it made his heart ache in pain as he thought what tomorrow would bring to the two of them…

 __

Until my voice reaches you, I'll be here beside you  
You stretched out your hands to the night sky and stared at the moon in your palms  
You're so beautiful when you're sleeping quietly

It was almost midnight as they all stood in a circle on the clearing of the Bone-Eater's well while Kagome stood in the middle of it, dressed into a ceremony miko clothes. The pieces of the legendary Shikon no Tama was laid on an altar made of wood.

The old village miko stood behind the miko from the future, reading an ancient spell of purifity and cleansing. When the older miko stopped, she gave a small nod to the younger miko as in signal to start.

"I call you, Midoriko-sama. The miko of The Shikon no Tama, hear me and my wish!" The young miko called out, "I wish for you to be free and Shikon no Tama disappear from this world. It has caused too much trouble and heartache to those near it, so I beg you to hear my wish and grand it!"

A pinkish-blue light surrounded the clearing, wrapping itself around the young miko from the future, lifting her up from the ground.

"Miko Higurashi Kagome from the distant future, is this, what you really wish?" A voice of a couple of years older Miko called Midoriko asked as she materialized in front of Kagome.

"Hai, it is, Midoriko-sama," Kagome bowed.

"Very well then, I thank you for setting me free, Kagome-sama," The older miko bowed with a gentle smile on her face as the light around them disappeared, landing Kagome back on earth.

She opened her eyes as she felt a familiar, warm body holding her close, she felt tears starting to fall in sadness as the one she loved the most pressed his lips softly against hers.

"Kagome, koishii, please don't cry," He whispered softly against her lips.

"I can't help it, I love you too much. I fear, that I won't see you again no matter what we promised to each other," She whispered, feeling his hold on her tighten a little but not much to hurt.

"Hold me, until the morning comes. Be with me until it's my time to go, just don't leave me alone, koi," She begged, feeling afraid.

"I'll always be with you, Kagome-koishii. I will spend the rest of night with you, but before that go to say your goodbye to your friends," He nodded.

She nodded back, unable to say anything else in fear of her tears falling down behind her blue sorrow filled eyes…

 __

I'm embracing your whole body, pulling your face close, and I won't let go  
So please don't cry, I'll always be with you until the night brightens  
Always...even if this world rots away  
Always...

He stood there alone, at their special place, watching as the wind gently swing the braches of the trees around him. He felt hollow, like something was missing inside his body. His golden eyes were filled with sadness and pain, which only skilled people reading person could notice.

"Kagome," He sighed along with the wind as it played with his long hair, "I miss you… I don't think I can wait any longer to see you again. But, I promised to wait for you. Sigh Without you by my side I don't know how to live. But, no matter what, you continue to live in my heart,"

_I still can't laugh, even now  
But, I will keep our promise, without fail  
You continue to live in my heart  
Because I won't let you go_

He stood behind a tall tree at the same place as he had stood over five hundreds years ago, with her. He silently watched as a familiar young woman sat on her knees next to an old tree that had once held a young hanyou pinned against it. The woman was praying silently, a scent of salted tears hung around her as if she'd been crying.

He sighed quietly, feeling a little afraid of how she would react after five years of her time, but over five hundreds to him of not seeing each other. Would she yell at him for not making any contact for so long? Would she be sad or happy to see him again? Most importantly… Did she still love him as much as she had back then? He felt his heart ache in desperate to hold her and dry her tears.

Oh, how he had watched over her since her birth. He had watched as she had taken her first steps, had heard her mumble her first word, had seen her sad and happy moments, all the time wishing to hold her near, but same time feeling afraid that it would mess up the future of his beloved.

_Please don't cry, and never lose your way  
Keep walking...always...  
Even if this world rots away_

Suddenly she stood up as if lighting as struck on her form. She turned around, scanning the area as if she could sense him hiding near by.

"Beloved," Her voice is just above a whisper for she knew if he was anywhere near, he could hear her just fine. She waited for a few minutes but seeing no sights of her loved one. Feeling the familiar disappointment and sadness filling her heart and soul, she turned her gaze back to the old tree.

"Kagome," A familiar voice whispered behind her, making her eyes grew wild with hope. Slowly she turned around only to come face to face with her beloved one.

"Sesshomaru, koi" She whispered, lifting her hand to caress his soft cheek, "Are you really here, or am I just dreaming?" She asked, feeling unsure.

"Koishii," He lets a gentle smile grace his face as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly against her, "I missed you so much, koishii… My Kagome,"

"Sesshomaru. It's really you! Oh, my beloved! I have missed you too," She smiled back with so much happiness shining in her eyes as she hugs him back.

"I kept the promise, Kagome. I promised to a wait for you, now that I'm here I won't never again let you go, Koishii. Stay with me forever, as you promised me, Kagome, please,"

"Hai, Sesshomaru, my loved one. I promise," She smiled and brought him into a kiss full of passion and love…

_We will surely meet again  
Until the someday when we can be reunited  
Even if this world rots away_


End file.
